finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Cloud2110/Archiv 4
Smalltalk ERSTER!!!!1!11einself (P.S.: Rache ist süß >D) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:17, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Zweiter. :D Nein Spaß. Ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe. Wenn man ja gegen die Maniken kämpft steht da ja sowas wie bravey Bonus Lv.( irgendwas). Und ich wollte wissen ob man sich den kaufen oder irgenwo gewinnen kann. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:48, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hat schon etwas geholfen. Dachte es gibt eine Möglichkeit, auch wenn man schon Lv. 100 ist den Mut zu erhöhen auser mit anderen Waffen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:42, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Und alles ist gut xD Die Teile die mich angesprochen haben waren alle ab teil 7^^ Hope Destiny 15:54, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi, Ich hab mal eine Frage. Bei Dissidia gibt es ja das Job System. Wie kann man die anderen Jobs da freischalten? Da steht nur zum Beispiel Knight+Monk. Aber wie ist des da gemeint? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 09:37, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ja. Hast recht. Ich machs bald. Ich mag nur das Element Feuer am meisten [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:26, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) [http://de.finalfantasy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Matoya%27s_Cave&curid=13542&diff=61850&oldid=51024 DAS] hab ich überlesen *hualp* Franzeckisch :X ... Lingua latina pro victoriam! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:38, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe wegen meinen WT als "Aussenstehender". Bei dem allerletzten Kapitel. Das 000 Senario, habe ich gedacht, dass ich nur die wichtigen Gateways hinschreibe, und noch ein Paar Tipps und so. Weil des hat ja keine richtige Story wie die anderen Kapitel. Und ich wende mich an dich weil du das level auch kennst. Und ich hoffe ob du mir sagts ob das sinvoll ist oder nicht. Weil wenn ich jedes einzelne Gateway mache wäre es zu übertrieben. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:21, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wird erledigt :) [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 19:09, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich habs echt nicht gemerkt^^" *lalalalaaa* Jedenfalls hab ichs nur ins Fratzenbuch gesetzt, weil die Meldung für Twitter zu lang gewesen wäre (warum da auch immer die Zeichen derart begrenzt sind <_<) und uns unterm Strich eh nur eine Person folgt (naja, und zwei Wikis... aber das... nun ja... zähl ich nicht als Follower), weswegen ich ganz ehrlich zu faul war, da jetzt ein Fass aufzumachen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:30, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungszusammenfassungen nach meinem Geschmack >D *hände reib* und dann ... 8DDD --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:04, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Na, der Vorlage mach ich gleich mal alle Ehre! xD --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:19, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Werd ich werds machen Auserwählter der Keksdose. Echt cooler Name. Ach ja ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir ab Gateway Artikel schreiben willst. Eben auflisten welche in der Story vorkommen. Für die Lizenz muss ich ja eine Vorlage ja einfügen oder? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:38, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ja die Zeit vergeht echt schnell. Ich bin hier seit einem halben Jaht und bin hier in die Geschichte eingegangen als erster Nutzer wo die Verknüpfung vom Facebook Acount zu einem Richtigen anfangs völlig fehlgeschlagen ist xD. Aber wegen den Gateway kann ich ja fast alles aus dem WT rauslesen. Ich dachte an sowas wie: Namen Anzahl der Manikins, in welchem Kapitel und spezielles wie ein boss under eine esper. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:01, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Für das Wohl aller Kekse werde ich den Auserwählten vor Arbeit bewahren :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 19:17, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ach Schmarn, woher denn?^^ Wir wissen ja, dass du das nicht beeinflussen kannst, sauer ist deswegen echt keiner ;) das wär's ja auch xD --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:28, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hab ja vor kurzen meinen WT beendet. Ich hab ja dann vorgeschlagen den Artikel bei den Gateway (mir fällt grad kein richtiges Wort dafür ein :D sagen wir einfach mal erweitern). Sag dann bescheid ob du noch dabei bist und falls ja auch was wir alles da rein machen können. Du meintes du wolltest ein paar kleine Änderungen vorschlagen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 06:55, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ok. Aber wird wohl eher im Juli passieren. Ich hab Prüfungen und so und da muss ich lernen und da hab ich (leider D:) keine Zeit für die, oder den (kann des mir mal endlich einer sagen wie es richtig ist :D) Almanach. Ich bin dann nur noch bis morgen da. Wenn ich zurück bin mach ich es. Hat sich irgendwie angehört als ob ich verreise, nicht? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 19:36, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Jetz weiss ichs endlich. Ich geh auf eine normale Schule momentan. Aber durch die Prüfungen versuche ich auf eine Wirtschaftschule zu kommen. Im mai fangen schon ein paar an. Deswege bin ich ja fast nurnoch am lernen. . Aber ich komme dann für die erste Woche von den Pfingstferien dann hier etwas zurück. Ach ja ich wollt mal was fragen. Hoffe die Frage ist nicht zu persönlich. Wieso hast du die Arbeit an deinem WT eingestell? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 09:22, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ist eine höhere schule. Hier kannst du nachschauen. Wenn du das liest bin ich ja für eine Zeitlang nicht mehr da. Das hört sich an als ob ich tot bin und das mein Abschiedsbrief ist XD. In meinem Schrank ist eine Liste mit meinen letzten Wünschen. Erfülle sie bitte. Ich dachte mir wenn es schon so einen Anfang hatte kann ich ja noch weiter machen :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:22, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Entspann dich. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 23:36, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Spontan in Skype fragen? Wie wär's? ;D ... am WE ist aber schlecht, da bin ich voraussichtlich "daheim-daheim". --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:10, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß zwar nicht wirklich, wovon du sprichst, aber ich zähle auf jeden Fall noch zu den Lebenden... ich lehne mich zumindest mal so weit aus Fenster, um das zu behaupten oO --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:54, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Gute Arbeit bei den ganzen Ableger-Boxen! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:23, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Bei den Chocobo-Spielen würde ich mal meinen, es sei zu viel des Guten. Die anderen beiden klingen aber nicht schlecht. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:47, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Hi. Ich hätte da mal eine Frage. Du hattest ja mal so eine Signatur mit einem bewegenden Morgy. So hatte ich es jedenfalls in Erinnerung. Was muss man eigentlich auf Google eingeben damit solche Bilder kommen? Ich hab da "Final Fantasy bewegende Bilder" eigegeben. Da kam aber nichts. Da kamen Sachen im Sinne von innerlich berrührt. Ich wollte mir auch eine neue Signatur machen und dafür so ein Bild verwenden. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:25, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Nein, man kann nicht gegen den Kaktus kämpfen. Ich habe auch geschrieben, das der Kaktus einem Kaktor ähnelt, nicht das es auch einer ist. Könnte aber einer sein.TerriermonFan 12:51, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Damit können die meisten User eh nichts anfangen; ich würd die tendenziell nicht in die allgemeinen Boxen aufnehmen, kannst aber gerne persönliche machen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:04, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Cloud, ich hätte da mal was zu meckern. Es gibt in Final Fantasy Chrystal Chronicles: My life as a King einen Charakter, der einen Clavat und einen Selkie als Eltern hat. Das ist doch eine Besonderheit, die auch einen eigenen Artikel verdient. Könnte ich vielleicht auf die Beine stellen, aber ich weiss nicht, wo ich dafür ein Lizenzfreies Bild herbekommen soll. Zur Ansicht des Charakters hier der Eintrag aus dem englischen FF-Wiki: http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Chancellor_Chime Gruß, TerriermonFan 13:22, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Cloud, ich habe einen Artikel geschrieben. Sag mir, ob er in dieser Form gut ist oder ob noch etwas fehlt.TerriermonFan 18:29, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ahhhh. Ich bin so schlecht (kopfgegendiewandhau). Mach nur Spaß. Danke dass du es verbessert hast :D Ich wollte mal was sagen. Oder eher um was bitten :D Du kennst dich hier am besten mit XII aus. Man sollte mal da die Handlung weiter schreiben. Für ein Clen up ist des ja zu wenig. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:13, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Für dich gilt dasselbe wie für Katzii *hähähä* ^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:46, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Frage: Signatur Kannst du mir bitte weiterhelfen? Ich möchte wissen wie ich meine Signatur bearbeiten kann. Ich hoffe du kannst mir weiterhelfen. Danke im Voraus. Kristallmogry 16:40, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bedankung Vielen Dank. Deine Hilfe hat mir sehr geholfen. 15px [[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristall']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'Mogry']]21px Beschwörung Muss ich den Sinn hinter dieser Änderung verstehen? Erde und Erde (Element) führen auf die gleiche Seite... und du schreibst es jetzt extra auf die Seite um, die eine Weiterleitung ist? Selbes Spiel bei Wind... --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 09:26, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Ich bin so gerne ein Klugscheißer.^^ Es heißt eben NICHT immer Arena des Olymp's'. Grad geschaut, also in Re:coded, Days und BBS wird es aufjedenfall ohne s am Ende geschrieben. COM ist mit s, was die beiden Hauptteile angeht, habe ich noch nicht nachgeschaut, werde ich heute Abend erledigen. ^^ Sum2k3 09:09, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ja, kein Problem. Wenn ich schon sonst nichts mache, muss ich doch wenigstens über die Artikel über Kingdom Hearts ein Auge haben. ^^ Btw, du hast die Lösungsbücher? Also auch das zu Kingdom Hearts I? Kannst du mir dann sagen, ob dort der Name vom Endgegner vermerkt ist? Also Welt des Chaos oder Chaos-Welt oder sonst soetwas? Ich brauche für dieses Teil endlcih mal einen richtigen Namen. Sum2k3 09:38, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Es hat mir soweit geholfen, den richtigen Namen des Gegners zu wissen. ^^ Wir nennen den Gegner zwar bereits Chaos-Welt, aber sicher war ich mir eben nicht, da er in KH selbst nicht auftaucht (also der Name) und ich halt kein Lösungsbuch habe. Hat also geholfen beim richtigen Wissen einfügen. ;P Sum2k3 18:03, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Nibelheim-Vorfall Das war bis jetzt dein größter Beitrag, oder? Kriegst nen Keks. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 12:21, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Top Ten Vorschläge Wenn ich die Mission richtig verstanden habe, suchst du Themen für dein Top Ten dingsda. Wenn ich da was falsch verstanden habe brauchst du den Rest dieser Nachricht gar nicht lesen. Meine Vorschläge wären: *Top Ten Bossgegner aus Final Fantasy *Top Ten Zauber aus Final Fantasy *Top Ten Monster aus Final Fantasy das wärs schon gewesen. 10px[[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristall']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'Mogry']]18px 15:46, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Rollback Momentan sehe ich keinen weiteren Bedarf. Aber das kann ja noch werden. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:59, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) RE: Top Ten-Liste Kein Problem. Solange eine Hand die andere wäscht und zwei dann das Gesicht, helf ich immer gern. ;) --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:03, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Probleme bei der Darstellung im Monobook Hey Clod :) Ich wollte mal nachfragen ob du heute auch Probleme mit der erweiterten Darstellung hast. Betrifft das Javaskript. Bei mir sind sämtliche Inhaltsverzeichnisse permanent geöffnet, sowie alle Navis. Sie lassen sich nicht mehr anklicken und schließen. Das hatte ich jetzt in allen Wikias wo ich reingeschaut hatte gehabt. Wenn dir was über einen Bug bei Wikia bekannt sein sollte, wäre ich dich dir dankbar wenn du ne Info rüberflattern lassen könntest. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:19, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Hab grad in einem anderen Wikia was überprüft. In diesem klappt alles, aber dieses hat noch die alte mediawikiversion drauf. Liegt wahrscheinlich an der neuen Version. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:22, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) 16 LG 10px[[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristall']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'Mogry']]18px 07:56, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC)